La oscuridad siempre encuentra un camino V2
by Adam-walker
Summary: " Permitidme que os cuente la historia de aquel que se enfrento al mundo y gano , permitidme que os cuente la historia de aquel que trascendió a los mismos dioses , permitidme que os cuente la historia de alguien que no podría ser detenido por nada ni por nadie , permitidme que os cuente mi historia " Dark/Evil Naruto
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece .**

**" Dialogo"**

**HEY ! E vuelto a Fanfiction y tengo que decir que lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero la cosa esta en que después de ver lo mucho que tendría que cambiar para adaptarse a las modificaciones que quería hacer me decidí a mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a escribir todas las historias de ahí el V2 pero bueno ahora ya he acabado y en los próximos días re-publicare mis demás historias .**

**Advertencia : Este fic contendrá violencia extrema , temas para adultos , muerte de personajes , contenido sexual y demás cosas que un menor ( Como yo ) no debería estar leyendo . **

* * *

**Prologo**

Nos encontramos en una sala elegante , con caros cuadros colgados de las paredes armaduras decorando las esquinas y varias estanterías de madera rojiza llenas de libros en el fondo mientras que la sala estaba iluminada por las brasas de una chimenea .

En el centro de la sala habia un trono de caoba mirando cómodo en el que estaba sentado un hombre leyendo un libro . El hombre vestía un elegante traje , zapatos de vestir y en su cabeza habia un gran sombrero de copa que proyectaba una sombra sobre su cara que impedía identificar cualquiera de sus rasgos menos unos brillantes ojos dorados y su boca .

El hombre alzo la vista y de inmediato una sonrisa de gato de chesire que se extendió sobre su cara hasta tal punto que los bordes se perdían en las sombras que se extendían por el resto de cara .

" Bienvenidos ¿ Supongo que estáis aquí para escuchar una historia ? " Pregunto el hombre en un tono digno de alguien que no tenia la mas mínima preocupación .

"..."

" Me lo tomare como un si " El hombre cerro su libro y se levanto del trono para dirigirse a una de las estanterías donde deposito el libro . Una vez hecho eso empezo a buscar entre los libros de la estantería hasta tomar uno mirando voluminoso cuyo titulo era " La oscuridad siempre encuentra un camino " .

Una vez tomo el libro se sentó en el trono con calma y lo abrio " Empecemos " Entonces el hombre chasqueo los dedos .

De inmediato una infinidad de colores apareció proyectando una escena de lo mas bella . Los colores lentamente empezaron a convergerse hasta tomar la forma de una esfera en la que se podia ver un pueblo y a un chico rubio dirigiéndose a una torre muy alta .

De pronto la esfera estallo y todos los colores se desvanecieron .

" ¿ Que demonios ha pasado ? " Murmuro el hombre para si mismo antes de que una bombilla imaginaria apareció sobre su cabeza " Oh cierto supongo que antes tendré que daros una pequeña introducción , sentaos por favor esto puede ser un poco largo "

" Antes de la propia existencia y el tiempo mismo nació un ser al que nosotros llamamos Deus , el ser como os podréis imaginar tenia un poder tan grande que podría hacer desaparecer toda la creación de hoy en día con un simple chasquido de sus dedos "

" Deus en un principio estuvo perfectamente feliz con simplemente vaguear en la nada y experimentar toda la mierda que podia hacer con sus poderes lo cual es mucho por cierto "

" Pero ya ves un día se canso de estar siempre solo , cosa que comprendo debe de ser muy jodido tener unos cuantos miles de años y ser virgen . Bueno como iba diciendo Deus empezo a vagar por la nada eterna tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerle compañía y ayudarle a perder cierta cosa pero desgraciadamente eso no pudo ser "

" Estuvo tal vez unos mil años vagando por la nada eterna hasta que de pronto tuvo una epifanía que debió de ser mas o menos " Ey imbécil se supone que tienes poder ilimitado , mueve tu maldito culo y crea algún ser vivo "

" Dicho y hecho Deus trato de crear vida y por supuesto funciono pero en eso vino un problema bastante grande , bueno grande para vosotros para él no habia ningún problema demasiado grande . La cosa era que no habia ningún ser capaz de sobrevivir en la nada al igual que Deus "

" En ese momento tiro un berrinche hasta que otra epifanía lo golpeo y recordó que el en realidad podría crear algo con un ecosistema idóneo para que los seres vivos que creara pudieran sobrevivir "

" Y así niños es como se creo el universo ya que al tipo le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande y ya que estaba en ello pensó " Hey ¿ Por que no creo un montón de estas bastante parecidos pero con alguna diferencia que lo cambiara todo ? " De esa forma nació básicamente toda esa mierda de los universos alternativos .

" Pero para los que piensan que es siempre lo mismo pero con algún cambio os equivocáis ya que prácticamente cada universo era único y por lo tanto tenia sus propios aspectos "

" Despues de eso se creo la vida pero entonces surgió algo bastante molesto para Deus , habia creado tantos universos que el no podría vigilar todos ellos , bueno si podría pero tenia que tener una vida social ¿No? Entonces tomo la decisión de crear seres similares a el aunque claro aun si todos ellos se unieran para enfrentarlo seria como enfrentar a un bebe contra Kratos . Estos seres a los que vosotros acabaríais llamando dioses tenían la tarea de vigilar las distintas dimensiones mientras que Deus hacia lo que le daba la real gana "

" Cuando al fin pensó que ya era hora de perder la virginidad o cuando trato de abrazar a alguien no estoy muy seguro de esa parte descubrió otro gran problema su tacto era como si el sol en todo su esplendor ( Literalmente ) tocara un cubito de hielo es decir lo derretía completamente en un instante "

" Al parecer Deus era tan jodidamente fuerte que su tacto mataría a todo aquel que tocara lo cual era bastante malo si me preguntáis a mi lo cual provoco que el tipo se volviera un tanto solitario pero hey comprended que no es muy bonito ser incapaz de tocar a nadie sin freírlo "

" Un día mientras observaba una de las numerosas dimensiones que habia creado observo una batalla en la que se utilizaba una de las tantas fuentes de energía que existían en varios universos , esa en concreto se llamaba chakra y digamos que no estuvo muy contento viendo el como usaban el chakra para destruir su preciada creación asique destruyo ese universo porque dejemoslo en que ese día no estaba de muy buen humor "

" Entonces Izanagi el dios a cargo de esa dimensión se puso un poco perrito faldero pidiéndole que la volviera a crear porque los demás dioses se burlaban de él . Despues de meses molestándolo logro que volviera a crear dicha dimensión pero que en caso de que se repitiera lo sucedido se convertiría en la esclava sexual de un tipo que existiría en el futuro llamado Orochimaru por toda la eternidad "

" Despues de eso mucho tiempo paso y cuando digo mucho realmente digo mucho Deus desapareció así sin mas , sin ninguna clase de explicación aunque una buena parte de su poder permaneció sellado en el trono en el que el se solía sentar "

" Todos los demás dioses trataron de tomar dicho poder pero nada mas entrar en contacto con el trono se desvanecieron porque al parecer el trono no los aceptaba "

" Los dioses no muy contentos sellaron el trono en una dimensión aparte y crearon varias llaves que repartieron entre los dioses mas poderosos para que nadie pudiera acceder a esa dimensión y tomar el trono para si mismo "

" Una vez mas una gran cantidad de tiempo paso y el trono y la leyenda de Deus empezo a ser olvidada hasta que solo unos pocos sabían de ello "

" Muy bien con esa introducción hecha permitidme contaros la historia que os quería contar , la historia de aquel que se enfrento al mundo y gano , la historia de aquel que trascendió a los mismos dioses , la historia de alguien que no podría ser detenido por nada ni por nadie , permitidme que os cuente mi historia " En ese momento la sombra producida por el sombrero de copa se redujo lo suficiente como para que unos mechones dorados se pudieran ver .


	2. Al fin el telón se alza

**"Dialogo"**

**"_Pensamientos"_**

**_"Mini Flashback " Mini Flashback _**

"**Demonio/Jutsu"**

**Ruido**

**...**

**" No dejes que el cielo caiga " - Adam-Walker .**

**...**

* * *

**Al fin el telón**** se alza**

* * *

**Konoha - Día posterior a la final de los preliminares del examen chunnin . **

Un chico rubio con los ojos azules y marcas como bigotes en la cara bastante bajito que llevaba un mono naranja que prácticamente gritaba 'matame' iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la torre hokage porque el sandaime lo habia llamado para presentare a quien le estaría entrenando durante el mes porque el cabrón de Kakashi era una fangirl del Uchiha y lo iba a entrenar solo a el .

Mientras caminaba muchas personas le daban miradas llenas de odio y susurro despectivos por su carga como jinchuriki pero el rubio opto por ignorarlos a favor de seguir con su camino .

Cuando finalmente llego a la torre estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que el sandaime tenia una conversación con alguien y siguiendo su curiosidad natural opto por escuchar la conversación .

" Estoy preocupado Jiraiya hay claras pruebas de que Kushina ayudara a Orochimaru durante la invasión solo para matar a Naruto " Dijo alguien que por la voz debía ser el sandaime .

" Sensei insisto en que solo esta confundida estoy seguro de que acabara comprendiendo que Naruto no es el demonio si no su hijo solo tienes que dejarme seguir intentándolo " Dijo la voz que le debía pertenecer a Jiraiya .

" Lo dudo Jiraiya , lo dudo llevas 12 años tratando de hacer que entre en razón y sigue igual , en un solo mes no vas a lograr nada "

" ¿ Y que propones ? ¿ Que la mate antes de que sea una amenaza ? ¿ Que le ponga un sello de esclavitud ? " Pregunto Jiraiya enfadado

El enfado del sanin desapareció bastante rápido cuando el ki del sandaime se dio a conocer .

" Cuida tu boca Jiraiya puedo ser viejo pero todavia sigo siendo Hokage y no no te estoy pidiendo que la mates o la conviertas en una esclava solo quiero que renuncies de una vez . A mi tambien me duele que Kushina se haya convertido en esto pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer "

" Estas bien sensei " Dijo Jiraiya bastante abatido " ¿ Querías que te entrenara al gaki verdad ? " Pregunto Jiraiya para cambiar de tema mas que nada .

" Si , me temo que entre el sabotaje en la academia y el favoritismo de Kakashi su nivel es bastante bajo y si queremos que sobreviva a la invasión durante los exámenes vamos a necesitar que lo entrenes a fondo " La voz del sandaime sonaba como si hubiera envejecido 10 años durante la conversación .

" Vamos sensei estoy seguro de que no sera tan malo "

" Tienes razón es peor , si solo vieras como lo tratan la mayoria de los aldeanos . Pero nooo estas demasiado ocupado espiando en los onsen y persiguiendo a alguien que esta mas allá de la redención como para preocuparte por el chico al que habías jurado proteger si le pasaba algo a Minato . Mas de una vez me he preguntado lo que Minato diría si estuviera todavia aquí "

" ¿ Me estas echando a mi la culpa de lo que le a pasado ? " Pregunto Jiraiya enfadado .

" Si lo estoy haciendo , yo he hecho todo lo que puedo pero tu ni te has molestado en darle un vistazo , reconocelo Jiraiya le has fallado a la única persona que realmente te consideraba un shinobi respetable "

_" Se que muchos te consideran un payaso y una vergüenza para los shinobi pero yo no creo eso , te veo como el mejor sensei que podría haber tenido y por el que haría lo que sea porque se que tu harías lo mismo por mi " Le dijo Minato con una sonrisa . _

" ¿ Crees que no lo se ? ¿ Crees que no se que le e fallado a Minato ? "

" No no creo que lo sepas y Tsunade mucho menos , ambos sois una decepción para todo lo que os enseñe , estoy seguro que incluso Orochimaru hubiera llegado a hacer algo mas por Naruto que cualquiera de vosotros dos ha hecho pero ya veo que al final Orochimaru tenia razón sobre vosotros . Tu no eres mas que un pervertido irresponsable que no sabría ver lo que es mas importante entre una mujer y todo tu pueblo mientras que Tsunade es un insulto al apellido Senju y a todos los hokages anteriores a mi " El Sandaime suspiro bastante cansado .

" Estoy harto de esto Jiraiya harto de que tu y Tsunade huyáis como niños de vuestras responsabilidades con Naruto y con la aldea , una vez se hayan acabado los exámenes iras a traer a Tsunade de vuelta a la aldea , me da igual lo que tenga que decir ya he hecho lo suficiente por ella al no declararla un desertora de la aldea después de todos estos años . Una vez vuelva uno de los dos tomara el puesto de hokage y te juro que si tratáis de escaparos yo mismo iré a daros caza " El tono del Sandaime dejaba muy en claro que cualquier intento de discusión seria inútil .

" ¿ Y tu que harás sensei ? "

" Tratare de adoptar a Naruto y enseñarle todo lo que se , espero que eso sirva para aligerar la culpa que siento por todo los errores que cometí y todo lo que pude haber hecho y no hice , solo puedo rezar por que me perdone " Con un suspiro mas su tono se volvio de acero .

" Jiraiya tu mismo seras quien le diga todo esto y con esto me refiero a que estuviste mucho mas interesado en espiar mujeres y tratar de convencer a una mujer que abandono a su propio hijo sin ninguna duda a cuidar de su ahijado aunque sea por visitarlo una sola maldita vez y sera mejor para ti si no le mientes o tratas de justificarte a ti mismo "

Naruto se tuvo que contener las ganas de ponerse a cacarear como un loco por lo estúpidos que habían sido al tener una conversación tan importante como esa sin ningún sello de silencio para evitar ser escuchados .

Se quedo un rato mas escuchando por si acaso decían algo mas que pudiera ser importante pero al ver que ya era únicamente conversación sin sentido por lo que decidió marcharse . Súbitamente desapareció de allí en nada mas que una ondulación del aire haciendo imposible para cualquiera saber si alguien habia estado allí anteriormente . Aunque invisible para Jiraiya una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible apareció en el rostro de Sarutobi .

* * *

**Konoha ****\- campo de entrenamiento nº 43 **

El campo de entrenamiento nº 43 no era nada fuera de lo común siendo simplemente un claro con algunos arboles y un lago de agua cristalina . De pronto un chico rubio apareció riéndose como un loco mientras el suelo debajo de el empezaba a agrietarse por el chakra puro que estaba emitiendo lo cual daba un espectáculo verdaderamente aterrador teniendo en cuenta la risa .

" GYAJAJAJAJAJAJA con que la pequeña perra de Kushina estaba con el pedofilo GYAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA " Mientras que se reía formo un sello para luego murmurar '**Kai'** y en ese momentoel Naruto que todos conocían desapareció para siempre y ahora en su lugar habia un joven mucho mas alto de lo que solía ser , su pelo rubio que normalmente estaba en punta ahora estaba peinado hacia atrás mientras sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de sol negras . En vez de su clásico atuendo naranja ahora tenia unos pantalones negros ceñidos con botas de combate con la punta de acero y una chaqueta de cuero negro que tenia abierta dejando ver unos abdominales muy trabajados " Finalmente puedo dejar caer esa estúpida mascara "

Con eso dicho una vez mas empezo a reír , una risa que no contenía nada mas que locura y sadismo que desgraciadamente nadie pudo predecir a tiempo .

Mientras que Naruto seguía riendo una figura envuelta en sombras parpadeo , con sus ojos verdes brillantes iluminándose con una luz antinatural antes de estrecharse de tal forma que parecían rendijas antes de disolverse en las mismas sombras en las que habia estado envuelto .

* * *

**?**

Un enorme castillo se podia ver en la lejanía y aun en su estado en ruinas cualquiera podría decir que era todavia muy capaz de resistir cualquier asedio .

Adentrándonos más nos encontramos con una sala del trono en ruinas , trozos de roca yacían por todas partes mientras que armaduras y espadas rotas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo mientras que la sangre seca cubría todo como una capa carmesí de muerte .

El trono era lo único que se encontraba intacto algo seguramente relacionado a la mujer que estaba sentado en el atrapada por sus muñecas en grandes cadenas doradas las cuales emitían un brillo que nada forjado por un mortal podría emitir .

" Mi ama el ningen a dejado caer su mascara " Dijo una voz etérea como el humo mientras que una figura hecha por sombras se alzaba en medio de la sala del trono para luego arrodillarse en sumisión frente a la figura imponente de su ama .

Súbitamente una esfera parecida a un ojo apareció delante de la mujer formando una imagen en la que salia el rubio riéndose como un loco causando la propia risa de la mujer .

La mujer al fin abrio sus ojos de color dorado con hendidura observando como el rubio se reía y una gran sonrisa de gato de chesire se extendio por toda su cara " Yare yare se ha tomado su tiempo " Dijo la mujer mientras se reía ligeramente " Pero bueno no importa porque " Sin saberlo las próximas palabras de la mujer sellaron para siempre el destino de todos los mundos " Al fin el telón se alza " Dicho eso dio un chasquido de dedos y lo que parecían unas puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron en la imagen justo delante del rubio .

" Kage síguelo y asegúrate de que no muera lo ultimo que quiero es que fallezca antes de que esta maravillosa obra de arte pueda empezar " La figura de sombras estaba a punto de desvanecerse antes de recibir unas ultimas palabras de su ama " Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que el telón se alze y sera muy malo para ti si algo lo interrumpe " La forma en que lo dijo envió escalofríos por la espalda de la figura en sombras antes de asentir rígidamente por miedo a su propia existencia .

" _Jure que seria yo quien se encargaría de arrancarte ese corazon putrefacto tuyo y ya solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo cumpla , solo espera maldita bruja " _Pensó la figura en sombras antes de desvanecerse .

* * *

**Naruto**

El rubio ya habia parado de reír y ahora estaba trazando la forma en que desvelaría al "nuevo" Naruto aunque esas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al ver dos enormes puertas aparecer frente a él .

De pronto las puertas se abrieron mientras que innumerables manos etéreas salieron tratando de atrapar al rubio el cual estaba teniendo poca dificultad en esquivarlas aunque el constante aumento de velocidad de dichas manos estaba haciendo mas y mas difícil hacerlo .

" A la mierda con esto **Futon : Shinra Tensei **" Seguido de esa proclamación una ola de viento fue expulsada por el cuerpo del rubio y mando a volar todas las manos tratando de atraparlo .

" Lo siento " Murmuro una voz etérea justo detrás de él pero antes de poder darse la vuelta sintio una patada en su espalda que lo mando directamente a la puerta la cual se cerro justo después de que él entrara .

* * *

**?**

Dos puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron de la nada para luego abrirse y expulsar a cierto rubio el cual tenia una cara de muy muy mal humor .

" Encontrare a quien sea que me haya hecho esto y le voy a enseñar lo que significa cabrear a Naruto Uzumaki " Murmuro el rubio fastidiado .

Mirando a su alrededor pudo señalar que el cielo era de color rojo y que frente a él habia una enorme torre de color negro probablemente mas alta que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto con anterioridad .

"** El Temen-ni-gru " **Pudo escuchar la voz del Kyuubi en su cabeza pero por alguna razón su voz sonaba como si tuviera... ¿ miedo ? **  
**

Optando por ignorar la voz en su cabeza pensando que el que parecía tener miedo seria cosa de su imaginación decidió explorar la torre frente a el ya que era la única construcción cercana .

**30 minutos después . **

El rubio estaba creciendo fastidiado rapidamente , llevaba 30 minutos caminando y todavia no habia encontrado nada hasta que de pronto llego a una gran sala que tenia varios carámbanos en el techo y algo de hielos por algunos lugares .

Sus sentidos empezaron a gritarle que se moviera rapidamente fuera de su posición cosa que hizo y de no haber seguido sus instintos ahora mismo seria una figurita de hielo .

**Silbido **

" Su dueño lo debe de tener muy jodido a la hora de encontrar bolsas para la caca "

El motivo de que dijera eso era que frente a el habia un perro que probablemente igualaba a Kyuubi en tamaño su pelaje era de color negro y los mas importante de todo TENIA TRES JODIDAS CABEZAS y una de ellas parecía soltar escarcha indicando que ese habia sido quien habia atacado .

**" Vaya vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que un ningen venia por aquí " **Dijo el gran perro " ** Debes saber esto humano yo soy Cerberus uno de los guardianes del Temen-ni-gru " **

**" **Y yo soy Naruto uno de los guardianes de las gafas de sol y las chaquetas de cuero " Se burlo el rubio .

Su burla solo parecía enfurecer a Cerberus " **Te atreves a burlarte de mi ningen , e devorado a muchos mas fuertes que tu y tu seguirás su misma destino " **

El gran perro se movió a una velocidad que con su tamaño no debería tener e intento partir por la mitad al rubio con sus zarpas cosa que logro pero este solamente empezo a resquebrajarse en trozos de cristal y dichos trozos de cristal salieron volando hacia Cerberus provocandole varios cortes superficiales que se curaron al instante .

**Slash**

Un gran corte apareció en una de las piernas de Cerberus provocando que aullara de dolor mientras que el rubio apareció delante de el con una espada que tenia el filo agrietado .

" Wow esa es una piel dura la que tienes ahí " Dijo el rubio apoyando la espada en su hombro para luego canalizar unos rayos en su espada para volver a atacar antes que Cerberus se recuperara .

Pero por desgracia para el Cerberus no solo lo esquivo sino que tambien le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que de milagro pudo evitar aunque su mano derecha quedo completamente congelada .

" **Esto es solo el comienzo ningen te voy a hacer sufrir hasta que me supliques piedad " **Se jacto Cerberus pero al ver como la mano derecha del rubio se incendio derritiendo por completo el hielo que la cubría anteriormente su expresión petulante cambio a una de furia " **¿** **Como lo has hecho ? ningún ningen debería poder derretir mi hielo "**

El rubio solamente se rió en respuesta y tras lanzar su espada que ya habia acabado de romperse paso por varios sellos de mano en solo un segundo " **Katon : Goryuka ( elemento fuego : Gran bomba del dragon de fuego ) " **

**BOOM **

Una gran explosión fue provocada por el dragon de fuego pero una vez el humo se disipo se pudo ver a Cerberus completamente ileso y con una mirada asesina .

Suspirando fuertemente paso por varios sellos de manos y de pronto 100 dragones aparecieron a sus espaldas mirando a Cerberus como si fuera el almuerzo que sin provocación alguna se lanzaron a atacarlo .

Cerberus frenéticamente lucho contra los dragones pero estos eran demasiado para el y acabo siendo mordido por varios de ellos y las heridas provocadas por estos empezaban a sangrar a borbotones .

Mientras luchaba contra el agarre que tenían sobre el finalmente se dio cuenta de una cosa y tras soltar un enorme rugido todos los dragones desaparecieron " **Estúpido ningen crees que unas simples ilusiones acabaran conmigo " **

Detrás de el apareció Naruto habiendo acabado finalmente una larga cadena de sellos de manos dijo " No pero esto si " El rubio alzo su mano al cielo y una esfera de fuego se formo en ella que empezo a crecer hasta apenas poder ser contenida en la habitación " **Katon : Supernova " **

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM **

Una enorme explosión se produjo mientras las llamas empezaban a propagarse por toda la habitación formando un infierno viviente que empezo a derretir el hielo por toda la habitación y tambien haciendo que los carámbanos del techo empezaran a caer justo sobre la posición de Cerberus y algunos otros cerca del rubio .

Naruto suspiro aliviado pensando que se habia acabado hasta que una gran corriente de hielo surgió del humo de la explosión congelandolo de cintura para abajo y una gran zarpa choco contra su cuerpo mandándolo a estamparse contra una de las paredes de la sala .

Del humo de la explosión salio un muy mal herido Cerberus que tenia quemaduras muy graves y muchas heridas que sangraban pero ahora eso no lo importaba porque toda su atención estaba en matar de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible al asqueroso ningen que se habia atrevido a dañarlo .

Naruto salio de los escombros tosiendo sangre por el impacto y reprimió un grito de dolor cuando retiro un gran trozo de roca clavado en su estomago .

" Muy bien esta mierda ya es personal " Gruño Naruto y ambas manos se recubrieron en rayos " **Raikiri " **

En un instante estaba detrás de Cerberus y lo corto de forma vertical para luego aparecer por encima de el y cortarlo de forma horizontal , siguió así cortándolo desde todas las direcciones con el Raikiri mientras Cerberus gritaba de dolor por los cortes electrificados que le producía el rubio hasta que cayo al suelo incapaz de moverse , rapidamente su cabeza izquierda y derecha fueron cortadas y ahora solo quedaba la cabeza del centro .

El rubio ahora estaba frente a el con una sonrisa satisfecha y el Raikiri en su mano se extendió hasta formar una espada " Se acabo " Dijo el rubio pero antes de poder cortar su cabeza sintio como sus sentidos le gritaban que se moviera de inmediato .

De no haberlo hecho un gran haz de luz que paso por su anterior posición lo hubiera desintegrado .

"** Oigo explosiones y me encuentro con que has sido derrotado por un patético ningen , me das asco Cerberus " **Hablo lo que parecía un can con alas brillantes y una cicatriz en el ojo " **Pero ahora eso ya no importa porque yo Beowulf la bestia de la luz acabare con el " **

**" Sal de aquí mocoso ya no puedes ganar " **Grito Kyuubi** .**

Aunque a Naruto le hubiese encantado replicar Kyuubi tenia razón , habia gastado una enorme cantidad de Chakra en el **Supernova **y el **Raikiri **continuado y la herida en su estomago cada vez sangraba mas y mas por no hablar de que su mano tenia una quemadura por el supernova .

Rápidamente se desvaneció de allí como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar .

* * *

**Temen-ni-gru - ? **

Naruto apareció chocándose contra una pared de la sala . Maldiciendo entre dientes empezo a levantarse y tratar sus heridas con lo poco que sabia de ninjutsu medico " Por esto no es buena idea teletransportarse sin saber donde estas te acabas chocando con todo "

Una vez acabada su curación finalmente tomo en sus alrededores notando como era una habitación pintada en un elegante color rojo que tenia en el centro un gran pedestal de oro sobre el cual residía una bola morada la cual brillaba con una luz antinatural . La esfera empezo a agrietarse sin razon hasta explotar en fragmentos , creando un destello de luz en el proceso .

Ahora encima de la esfera habia un hombre con el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás , los ojos azules y un monóculo en el ojo . Su atuendo consistía en una armadura por debajo de un gran abrigo purpura .

" Espero que quien haya encontrado esto sea uno de mis hijos porque me temo que si cualquier otro encuentra esta sala podrá causar un caos inimaginable " Hablo el hombre " Permiteme explicarme , esta sala la deje para que ... "

* * *

**Monte Myoboku - día anterior a la final de los exámenes chunnin **

Jiraiya estaba muy nervioso ya que durante todo el mes habia tratado de encontrar a Naruto pero simplemente habia desaparecido como si de un fantasma se tratase y solo era por suerte que habia logrado que el sandaime no se enterara de que habia desaparecido porque estaba seguro que si se daba el caso su culo seria el primero en sufrir daños .

Para aumentar su nerviosismo Fukasaku se le habia aparecido diciendo que el anciano tenia algo muy importante de lo que hablar con el .

" **Pasa Jiraiya-chan te estaba esperando " **Dijo el anciano sapo calmadamente .

" ¿ No quiero ser grosero pero que era eso tan importante de lo que tenias que hablar conmigo ? "

El anciano estaba a punto de responder hasta que empezo a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida

" **El destructor a llegado **

**al salvador no le importa **

**la tierra se hundiera bajo sus pies **

**al salvador no le importa**

**el cielo arderá**

**al salvador no le importa**

**la luna se vera empapada en sangre **

**al salvador no le importa**

**el cielo se inclinara ante el destructor **

**el salvador ya lo hizo**

" ¿ Que significaba eso ? " Pregunto Jiraiya muy asustado .

" **La profecía a cambiado " **

* * *

**Estadio de Konoha - Día de la final de los exámenes chunnin . **

Todas los gennin se habían reunido ya en el estadio menos Naruto , Sasuke y Dosu mientras que la multitud en las gradas vitoreaba todos hinchaban el pecho en orgullo por haber llegado tan lejos mientras que otros pensaban que todo esto era problemático y otros solo querían que lo dejaran matar de una maldita vez .

En la zona donde los kage observaban el sandaime observaba nervioso esperando la aparición de Naruto al haber sido informado ya no solo del cambio de profecía sino tambien de que llevaba todo el mes desaparecido y temía lo que pudiera estar haciendo mientras que mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre la pelirroja que trabajaba como guardaespaldas del kazekage .

El Kazekage solo esperaba que llegara Sasuke para poder ver hasta donde habia avanzado y luego iniciar la invasión que destruiría Konoha y mataría a su sensei **(1) **aunque brevemente se pregunto donde estaría el mocoso Kyuubi para luego desestimarlo como algo sin importancia .

La pelirroja solo esperaba a que el demonio apareciera de una vez para poder vengar a su querido hijo y esposo y de paso matar al viejo senil que se habia atrevido a echarla de Konoha cuando justamente habia intentado matar al demonio .

De vuelta al estado Genma Shiranui tosió para llamar la atención " Los exámenes chunnin empiezan ahora el primer combate sera entre Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga "

Solamente se quedo en el estadio Neji y al ver que Naruto no aparecia se le concedieron 5 minutos para asistir o seria descalificado " 10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 ... "

De pronto el cielo se lleno de nubes que empezaron e emitir truenos y relampagos , durante uno de los flashes de los rayos unas puertas de aspecto demoníaco aparecieron de la nada y cuando se abrieron un joven salio de ellas para luego cerrarse solas .

El joven era bastante alto con el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos aunque débilmente se podía notar que su ojo izquierdo era de un rojo que se asemejaba mucho a la sangre , llevaba botas de combate con punta de acero , pantalones negros ceñidos , una chaqueta de cuero que dejaba ver sus abdominales y un collar alrededor de su cuello que parecía un amuleto , en el amuleto aparecia una cara partida por la mitad siendo la de la izquierda demoníaca mientras que la derecha humana .

En su mano tenia una o-katana con la funda de color negro con detalles dorados y el mango de color blanco .

Invisible para todos una sonrisa apenas perceptible se extendió por la cara de Sarutobi " _Y así el telón se alza _" Esa sonrisa duro un poco mas antes de relajarse visiblemente mientras se preparaba para disfrutar del espectáculo .

* * *

**(1)** : **Sigue soñando Orochimaru sigue soñando que es gratis .**


End file.
